Dark Adventure OVA 3: The Lighthogs and the Evil Darkhogs War
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: "It has been two months since Shark and I defeated Copy X. Phantom and Harpuia are living in Yuki City. Fefnir is traveling to the world to find a way to revive Leviathan. Zero and Ciel are dating each other. Yuto and the kids are playing with each other everyday. I hope that Ice does not come to Yuki City to us his story said Dark"


"It has been two months since Shark and I defeated Copy X. Phantom and Harpuia are living in Yuki City. Fefnir is traveling to the world to find a way to revive Leviathan. Zero and Ciel are dating each other. Yuto and the kids are playing with each other everyday. I hope that Ice does not come to Yuki City to us his story said Dark".

At Luna's and Dark's house.

"Hey you guys can't catch me said Yuto". "Yuto! We will catch you said Jude, Shion, Ibuki, Shiro, Aichi and Alisha". "You guys; the kids are having fun said Luna". "Yes they are Luna said Sonic, Zero, Dark, Ciel, Night, Ciel, Harpuia, Black Doom, Phantom, Shark, Shadow, Darkness, Amy, Shark, Light and Kazuma. "Chaos Control said an unknown voice". "Ice! Why are you here! said Sonic, Zero, Dark, Ciel, Night, Ciel, Harpuia, Black Doom, Phantom, Shark, Shadow, Darkness, Amy, Shark, Light, Kazuma and Luna". "You guys; the reason why I'm here is because I want to tell you guys my past said Ice". "What? said Sonic, Zero, Dark, Ciel, Night, Ciel, Harpuia, Black Doom, Phantom, Shark, Shadow, Darkness, Amy, Shark, Light, Kazuma and Luna". "You guys; I'm going to tell you guys; my past said Ice". "Amy! Take the kids to the park said Dark". "Okay Dark! said Amy".

After Amy took the kids to the parks.

"Ice; why do you want to tell us about your past said Black Doom". "Black Doom; the reason why I want to tell you guys about my past is because I want people to know more about me said Ice". "Ice; can you tell us about your past but after you tell us your past; you need to leave Yuki City said Sonic, Zero, Dark, Ciel, Night, Ciel, Harpuia, Black Doom, Phantom, Shark, Shadow, Darkness, Shark, Light, Kazuma and Luna". "Sure; I can you guys and I will leave Yuki City after I tell you guys my past said Ice".

721 years ago

"Rin! We need to get out of here before Zenrus and Zenaku get here! said Shinya". "Okay Shinya; I will get Ice said Rin". "Okay Rin said Shinya".

A few minutes later.

"Rin! Come on it shouldn't you; this long to get Ice from his room. I better go check on her said Shinya".

In Ice's room.

"Rin! Oh no said Shinya". "Hahahahaha! said Zenrus and Zenaku". "Zenrus and Zenaku! You guys killed my wife! I will kill you guys for that said Shinya". "Shinya; Let's if you can kill us said Zenrus and Zenaku".

After the fight

"Shinya; you were weak. You had pitiful death said Zenaku". "Hey brother; what should we do with this baby said Zenrus". "Let's leave it to die said Zenaku". "Okay Zenaku said Zenrus".

Ten minutes later.

"Shinya and Rin! said an unknown voice". "Master... Kira said Shinya". "Shinya! What happened here said Kira". "Zenaku... and... Zenrus broke... into our house, they…. killed…. Rin and Kira please take care of my son Ice said Shinya". "Shinya; I will take care of your son Ice said Kira". "Thank… you…. Kira... said Shinya". "Shinya and Rin; I will rise your guys son like my own said Kira".

Ten years later at Yuki Village.

"Hey Oblivion; you can't catch me said Ice". "Ice; you are to fast for me. Let's play something else said Oblivion". "Okay Oblivion said Ice".

Three day later

"Ice; I need to tell you something said Kira". "Master Kira; what do you need to tell me said Ice". "Ice; your dad and mom were killed by Zenaku and Zenrus The Darkhogs said Kira". "My mom and dad were killed by darkhogs said Ice". "Ice; I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner said Kira". "It is okay Kira; If you did not want to tell me the truth sooner said Ice". "Thank you Ice said Kira". "You are welcome said Ice". "Ice; I have last thing to tell you said Kira". "What is this last thing you need to tell me said Ice". "Ice; I'm a god said Kira". "That's so cool Master Kira. Thank you for telling me said Ice". "You are welcome Ice said Kira".

The next day

"Master Kira; you are need on the battlefield said a lighthog warrior". "Okay Tsaid Kira". "Master Kira; please do not leave us alone said Ice and Oblivion". "Ice and Oblivion; you guys will be not alone said Kira". "Kira; who will watch us said Ice and Oblivion". "Izanagi will be watching you guys and he will be here in two days said Kira". "Yeah Izanagi will be watching us. Master Kira; please come back to us alive said Ice and Oblivion". "Ice and Oblivion; I will come back to you guys alive and it is a promise said Kira". "Okay Kira said Ice and Oblivion".

Two years later

"Kamehameha! said Ice". "Light Blast! said Oblivion". "Final Fury! said Ice". "Lighting Dragon! said Oblivion". "Enough! said Izanagi". "Okay Master Izanagi! said Oblivion and Ice". "Good job Ice and Oblivion on your guys training said Izanagi". "Thank you Master Izanagi said Ice and Oblivion and Ice". "You guys are welcome said Izanagi". "Izanagi; can we have curry for tonight said Ice". "Sure; we can Ice said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi said Ice".

Four days later

"Master Izanagi, Oblivion and Ice! Master Kira was killed by Zenrus and Zenaku said a hedgehog warrior". "Master Kira can't be dead; he promise us that he would come alive said Ice and Oblivion". "You guys; I'm sad that Kira. He was one of my friends said Izanagi". "Oblivion; the united force wants you to fight in the war said a hedgehog warrior". "Imari; Oblivion is not ready to fight in the war said Izanagi". "Master Izanagi; I need to fight in this war said Oblivion". "Oblivion; why do you need to fight in this war said Izanagi". "Izanagi; the reason why I need to fight in this war is because I must avenge my parents deaths said Oblivion". "Oblivion! Avenge is not the answer! You need rethink your action! said Izanagi". "No Izanagi! said Oblivion". "I will not allow you to leave said Izanagi". "Time Stop! said Oblivion". "Oblivion; please do not die said Ice". "Ice; I will come back to you alive and it a promise said Oblivion". "Okay Oblivion said Ice". "Let's get going Master Oblivion said Imari". "Okay Imari said Oblivion".

Five minutes later

"What? Oblivion where are you said Izanagi". "Master Izanagi; Oblivion is long gone said Ice". "Okay Ice said Izanagi". "Master Izanagi; what will we do now said Ice". "Ice; I'm training to you and with this training you will be my strongest student said Izanagi". "Okay Master Izanagi said Ice".

Three years later

"Zzzzzzz said Ice". "Wake up Ice! said an unknown voice". "Oh hi here Shinoa said Ice". "Ice; Why were you sleeping said Shinoa". "Shinoa; the reason why I was sleeping is because I got tired during my training said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shinoa". "Shinoa; why are you here said Ice". "Ice; the reason why I'm here is because Master Izanagi needs to tell you something said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa and I will see you later said Ice". "See you later Ice said Shinoa".

Ice want to go see Izanagi at his house.

"Master Izanagi; what is the thing you need to tell me said Ice". "Ice; Oblivion was killed by Zenrus and Zenaku said Izanagi". "Noooooooo! Oblivion promised me that he come back alive said Ice". "Ice; I have something very important to tell you said Izanagi". "Izanagi; what is very important thing you need to tell me said Ice". "Ice; you are a god said Izanagi". "That means my mom and dad were gods said Ice". "Ice; Kira told me to keep a secret from you until you were 15 years old said Izanagi". "Izanagi; thank you me that I was a god said Ice". "You are welcome said Izanagi". "Izanagi where are you going said Ice". "Ice; I'm going to find Mephiles and challenge him to a fight said Izanagi". "Izanagi; what will I be doing while your gone said Ice". "Ice; You will be training while I'm gone said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi said Ice". "See you later Ice said Izanagi". "See you later Izanagi said Ice".

Two weeks later with Ice is training with his friends.

"Kamehameha! said Ice". "Snow Wip! said Shinoa". "Bubble Bust! said a female jackal". "Final Flash! said female snowwolf". "Big Bang Attack! said a male snowwolf". "Fire Blast! Said a male hedgechidna". "Lighting Bust! said a male green demonhog". "Wind Current! said a male magenta demonhog".

After the attacks

"Nice job Rose, Shin, Edge, Misaki, Nova, Athrun and Shinoa said Ice". "You too Ice said Rose, Shin, Edge, Misaki, Nova, Athrun and Shinoa". "Hey you guys; let's go fight in the war said Ice". "Ice; Master Izanagi told us stay here and train said Rose". "I know that Rose but I want to avenge the deaths of my mom, my dad, Kira and Oblivion. I will kill Zenrus and Zenaku for killing them! Said Ice". "Rose; we can not stop Ice from doing this said Shinoa". "But Shinoa said Rose". "No buts Rose said Shinoa". "Ice; I'm going with you said Edge". "Okay Edge said Ice". "Ice; the rest of us are going with you and Edge said Rose, Nova, Athrun, Misaki, Shin and Shinoa". "Let's go you guys to the Akuhei's base said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shin, Rose, Misaki, Nova, Edge and Shinoa".

At the Akuhei's base.

"It has been boring without Master Mephiles around said Zenrus". "Yeah said Zenaku". "Oh my; the leaders of Akuhei are boring as ever said a female jackal". "Kyoko; do not say that to our leaders said a dark hedgewolf". "Kaito; I was only joking said Kyoko". "Kyoko and Kaito; I wish that you guys were a couple said a male hedgehog". "Be quiet Kazuya said Kyoko and Kaito". "Okay said Kazuya". "You guys are always fun said a male demonhog". "Really Shigure said Kazuya, Kyoko and Kaito". "Yes really said Shigure". "Oh my gosh you guys never change said a male hedgehog and a snowhog". "You too Kaze and Jiro said Katio, Kazuya, Shigure and Kyoko". "Enough! said Zenrus and Zenaku". "Okay Master Zenrus and Zenaku said Kyoko, Kaito, Shigure, Kaze and Kazuya". "Ice and his friends are coming to this base. We want you guys be prepare when they get here said Zenrus and Zenaku". "Yes Master Zenrus and Zenaku said Kyoko, Kaito, Shigure, Kaze and Kazuya".

Ice and his friends going to the Akuhei's base which is located in Aoi Forest. It takes them one week to get there.

"'Hey Edge; how are we going to sneak into their base said Ice". "Ice; Let's sneak through the back entrance said Edge". "Okay Edge said Ice".

Inside of the Akuhei's base.

"This place is huge said Shin". "Yeah Shin said Misaki". "Shin and Misaki; Please be quiet said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shin and Misaki". "You guys; Let's split up. Shin and Misaki; you guys will be in one group said Ice". "Okay Ice said Misaki and Shin". "Rose and Athrun; you will be in a group together said Ice"."Alight Ice said Rose and Athrun". "Edge and Nova; you guys will be in a group together said Ice". "Okay Ice said Edge and Nova". "Shinoa; you will be with me said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shinoa". "Let's get going you guys said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shin, Rose, Misaki, Nova, Edge and Shinoa".

With Rose and Athrun.

"Athrun; this place is scary said Rose". "Yeah Rose said Athrun". "Oh my are you the same as ever said an unknown voice". "Kyoko! Said Rose". "That's right sis said Kyoko". "Kyoko! I will make you for killing our family said Rose". "Let's see you try said Kyoko". "That means I'm fighting you hedgehog said Athrun". "My name is Kazuya said Kazuya". "Kazuya; Let's start our fight said Athrun". "Okay Athrun but go outside of the base to have our fight said Kazuya". "Okay Kazuya said Athrun".

Rose and Kyoko start their fight

"Moon Light Blast! said Rose". "Double Flame Slash! said Kyoko ". "Water Shine Attack! said Rose". "Rising Slash said Kyoko". "Light Slash! said Rose". "Lighting Strike! said Kyoko".

After the fight

"Rose; I'm sorry for killing our family said Kyoko". "It is okay Kyoko said Rose". "It has be 300 years since we stop ageing said Kyoko". "Izanagi; stop us from ageing said Rose". "He want us to help him stop this war said Rose". "Kyoko; you were good until you went to the meeting with the darkhogs said Rose". "Mephiles turned me evil and he made me our family said Kyoko". "Kyoko; Thank…. you…. for…. being…. my sister... said Rose". "You…. too…. sis…. said Kyoko".

Rose and Kyoko die from their wounds. Meanwhile with Athrun and Kazuya.

"Hyper Slash! said Athrun". "Rising Fire! said Kazuya". "Wind Slash! said Athrun". "Super Ice Slash! said Kazuya". "Fire Blast! said Athrun".

After the attacks.

"Athrun; you are a good fighter said Kazuya". "Thanks Kazuya said Athrun". "You are welcome. Kazuya; who is your best friend said Athrun". "Athrun; my best friend is Zenrus said Kazuya". "Kazuya; Have I seen you before said Athrun". "Yes you have Athrun said Kazuya". "Where have I seen you Kazuya said Athrun". "Back in the village where we grow up said Kazuya". "Kazuya; I remember you now said Athrun". "Athrun; I really missed you said Kazuya". "Me too said Athrun". "Hey Athrun; Can I tell you something said Kazuya". "Sure you can Kazuya said Athrun". "Athrun; I'm 321 years old said Kazuya". "Kazuya; how are you 321 years old said Athrun". "Athrun; 300 years ago I was with Zenrus and Zenuka during the meeting with mephiles and the other darkhogs. Mephiles stop us from aging and he made everyone there evil expected for me. Zenrus and Zenuka almost killed me. They forced me to join their side said Kazuya". "Kazuya; I'm 325 years old said Athrun". "Athrun; who stopped you from aging said Kazuya". "Izanagi stopped me from aging said Athrun". "Athrun; Why did Izanagi stopped you from aging said Kazuya". "Kazuya; the reason why Izanagi stopped me from aging is because he need my help to stop Mephiles said Athrun". "Athrun; how many times have you fought against said Kazuya". "Six times Kazuya said Athrun". "Okay Athrun said Kazuya". "Kazuya; I'm going to heal you now said Athrun". "Okay Athrun said Kazuya".

Meanwhile with Misaki and Shin.

"Shin; Do you have a girlfriend yet said Misaki". "No Misaki said Shin". "Oh look we have two lovers said a male hedgehog". "We aren't lovers! Said Shin and Misaki". "Kaze; knock it off said a male dark hedgewolf". "Okay Kaito said Kaze". "Snow Wolves; What are your guys names said Kaito". "My name is Shin said Shin". "My name is Misaki. What are your guys names said Misaki". "My name is Kaze said Kaze". "My name is Kaito said Kaito". "Kaze and Kaito; Do you guys want to fight us said Shin and Misaki". "Yes Kaze and Kaito said Shin and Misaki". "Let's our fight Shin and Misaki said Kaze and Kaito". "Okay Kaze and Kaito said Shin and Misaki".

The fighting against Kaze and Kaito begins.

"Final Flash! said Misaki". "Big Bang Attack! said Shin". "Final Shine Attack! said Kaze". "Water Dragon Attack! said Kaito". "Kamehameha! said Misaki". "Galick Gun! said Shin". "Super Blast Fist! said Kaze". "Lighting Dragon Attack! said Kaito".

After the attacks.

"Kaito; you are a god said Shin". "Yes Shin said Kaito". "Kaze; how old are you said Misaki". "Misaki; I'm 326 years old said Kaze". "Kaze; why are you 326 years old said Misaki". "Misaki; the reason why I'm 326 years old is because Kaito stopped me from aging said Kaze". "Kaze; Can someone still be the same age when they get their age stopped said Misaki". "Yes they can Misaki said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Misaki".

"Shin, Misaki and Kaito; I will be leaving you guys now said Kaze". "Kaze; you come back here right now. Darn; he is gone said Kaito". "Kaito; what are you to do now said Shin". "Shin: I'm going after Kaze said Kaito". "Okay Kaito said Shin". "Shin; What are going to do now said Misaki". "Misaki; We are going wait outside for the others said Shin". "Okay Shin said Misaki".

Meanwhile with Nova and Edge.

"Nova; how big is this place said Edge". "I do not know Edge said Nova". "Hey bro long time no see said Shigure". "Shigure! I going to kill you! said Edge". "Okay Edge! said Shigure". "Hey Snowhog; what is your name

said Nova". "My name is Jiro. What is your name said Jiro". "My name is Nova The Demonhog said Nova". "Nova; Let's our fight said Jiro". "Okay Jiro said Nova".

The fighting against Shigure and Jiro begins.

"Light Spear! said Edge". "Dark Spear! said Shigure". "Lighting Flame! said Nova". "Dragon Fist! said Jiro". "Light Blast! said Edge". "Dark Blast! said Shigure". "Fire Tornado! said Nova". "Wind Cyclone! said Jiro". "Indignation! said Nova". "Shadow Distraction! said Shigure". "Venom Strike! said Nova". "Azure Strike! said Jiro".

After the attacks

"Shigure! Why did you kill my mother! Said Edge". "Edge; the reason why I killed your mother is because our father told me to do it said Shigure". "You mean Akuma The DemonWolf right brother said Edge". "Yes Edge said Shigure". "Shigure; When is the last time you saw Akuma said Edge". "Edge; the last time I saw Akuma was 200 years said Shigure". "What were you two doing said Edge". "Talking said Shigure". "What were you guys talking about said Edge". "Edge; we talking about the war said Shigure". "Shigure; I forgive for killing my mother said Edge". "Thanks bro said Shigure". "You are welcome. Hey Shigure do you want to travel the world with me after this war is done said Edge". "Sure Edge said Shigure".

"Jiro; do you have any friends said Nova'. "Yes I do Nova said Jiro". "Who is your friend said Nova". "Zenaku said Jiro". "Jiro; Do want to join our side said Nova". "Sure Nova said Jiro".

Meanwhite with Kaze and Kaito.

"Kaito; you can not catch me said Kaze". "Kaze; come back here right now said Kaito".

The chase goes on for ten minutes.

"Kaze; there are nowhere you to go said Kaito". "Kaito; I'm going to absorb some your powers now said Kaze". "Wait what said Kaito".

After Kaze absorbed some of Kaito's powers.

"I feel weaker said Kaito". "Kaito; I will let you live said Kaze". "Darn you Kaze The Hedgehog….. said Kaito". "I'm going to hidden for now but someday I will kill everyone on the planet. Hahahahahaha! said Kaze".

Meanwhile with Ice and Shinoa.

"Hey Ice; Do you think that the others are okay said Shinoa". "I hope that they are Shinoa said Ice".

Five minutes later.

"Ice; We are almost to the throne room said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa said Ice".

Inside of the throne room.

"This throne room is big said Ice and Shinoa". "Welcome to our throne room said the darkhog brothers". "Who are you guys said Ice and Shinoa". "My name is Zenrus The Darkhog said Zenrus". "My name is Zenaku The Darkhog said Zenaku". "Zenrus and Zenaku! I will kill you guys for killing my parents, my master and my best friend! said Ice". "Ice please calm down said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa; I will calm down said Ice". "Ice; I'm going to fight Zenaku and you are going fight to Zenrus said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa said Ice".

The fighting against Zenrus and Zenaku.

"Kamehameha! said Ice". "Moonlight Shine! said Shinoa". "Dark Impact! said Zenrus". "Chaos Fury! said Zenaku". "Final Kamehameha! said Ice". "Light Slash! said Shinoa". "Dark Lighting! said Zenrus". "Chaos Spear! said Zenaku". "Spirit Sword! said Ice". "Light Breaker Attack! said Shinoa". "Dark Divider! said Zenrus". "Chaos Lighting! said Zenaku".

After the attacks.

"Curse you Ice and Shinoa! said Zenrus and Zenaku". "We will defeated you guys said Ice and Shinoa". "Zenrus; Let's use the chaos emeralds so that we can transform into our super forms said Zenaku". "Okay Zenaku said Zenrus".

After Zenrus and Zenaku transformed into their super forms.

"Hahahahaha! This power feels awesome said Zenrus and Zenaku. "Shinoa; Let's transform as well said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shinoa".

After Ice and Shinoa transformed into their super forms.

"Zenrus and Zenaku; now we are equal. We can start our final battle said Ice and Shinoa". "Okay Ice and Shinoa said Zenrus and Zenaku".

The final battle against Zenrus and Zenaku begins.

"Super Kamehameha! said Ice". "Super Moonshine Attack! said Shinoa". "Super Dark Impact! said Zenrus". "Rising Phoenix! said Zenaku". "Super Final Kamehameha! said Ice". "Light Spear! said Shinoa". "Dark Cross! said Zenrus". "Chaos Blast! Said Zenaku". "Moonlight Kamehameha! said Ice and Shinoa"."Dark Cross Impact Attack! said Zenrus and Zenaku".

After the final battle.

"Zenrus we lost! said Zenaku". "I know that Zenaku! said Zenrus". "Oh Master Mephiles lost to Izanagi! said Zenaku". "That's not good said Zenrus". "Give it up you guys said Ice". "Zenrus and Zenaku; We will kill you guys now said Shinoa and Ice". "Shinoa; I will reincarnate as one your descendants evil side. Hahahahahaha! said Zenaku". "Brother no! said Zenrus". "Zenrus; I'm going to kill now said Ice". "Not if I kill you first Ice said Zenrus".

After Ice and Zenrus traded blows with each other.

"Ice no; you can not die said Shinoa". "Shinoa; It is okay now said Ice". "Ice; I'm going to save your life somehow said Shinoa". "Shinoa; If you want save live your boyfriend. You need to put my soul into his body said Zenrus". "No Zenrus said Shinoa". "Shinoa; There no way other to save me. You need to listen Zenrus said Ice". "Okay Ice I will. Soul Transfer! said Shinoa".

After the soul transfer.

"Ice; you are okay said Shinoa". "Yes I'm Shinoa said Ice". "Ice; where is Zenrus said Shinoa". "Somewhere inside of my body said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shinoa". "Shinoa; Let's go find the others said Ice". "Alight Ice said Shinoa".

At outside of the Akuhei's base.

"Shin; I hope that the others are okay said Shin". "Me too said Masaki". "Shin Misaki! said Athrun, Nova and Edge". "Nova Athrun Edge! Are you guys okay said Shin and Misaki". "Yes we are okay said Athrun, Nova and Edge". "You guys; who are those people with you said Shin". "Shin; this is my brother Shigure said Edge". "Shin; This is Kazuya The Hedgehog my old childhood friend said Athurn". "Shin; This is Jiro The Snowhog said Nova". "Okay you guys said Shin". "Athrun; Where is Rose at said Misaki". "Rose is dead said Athrun". "How did she die said Misaki". "She died from her wounds said Athrun". "Athrun; Who was Rose fighting against said Misaki". "Misaki; She was fighting against her sister Kyoko said Athrun". "Athrun; they did died together said Misaki". "Yes they did said Athrun". "Okay Athrun said Misaki". "Hey Edge, Athrun, Nova, Shin and Misaki! said Ice and Shinoa". "Ice and Misaki; Are you guys okay said Nova, Misaki, Shin, Athrun and Edge". "Yes we are said Ice and Shinao". "Shinoa; What happened to Zenaku said Shin". "Zenaku; he is dead but he said to me that he will reincarnate as one my descendants evil side said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa said Shin". "Nova; Who are these people with you said Ice". "Shigure The Demonhog, Kazuya The Hedgehog and Jiro The Snowhog said Nova". "Okay Nova but were they with before the evil darkhogs said Ice". "Yes they were but now they are on our side now said Nova". "Misaki; Where is Rose at said Shinoa". "She is dead said Masaki"."How did she die said Shinoa". "Her and her sister died from their own wounds said Misaki". "Okay Misaki said Shinoa". "Ice; What happened to Zenrus said Kazuya".

"Kazuya; Shinoa used soul transfer on him said Ice". "Ice; Why did Shinoa used soul transfer on Zenrus said Kazuya". "Kazuya; the reason why Shinoa used soul transfer on Zenrus is because he told her to do so and I was going to die said Ice". "Where is Zenrus at right now said Kazuya". "Kazuya; Zenrus is inside of my body said Ice". "Ice; I talk to him said Kazuya". "Sure you can Kazuya said Ice". "Thanks Ice said Kazuya". "You are welcome Kazuya said Ice".

Ice let's Zenrus take control of his body.

"Hey Kazuya said Zenrus". "Hey Zenrus said Kazuya". "Kazuya; I need tell you something important said Zenrus". "Okay Zenrus said Kazuya". "Kazuya; I want take the chaos emeralds back to Angel Island said Zenrus". "Okay I will Zenrus said Kazuya". "Thanks my friend said Zenrus". "You are welcome Zenrus said Kazuya". "Ice; I will let you have control of your body said Zenrus". "Okay Zenrus said Ice".

After Zenrus let Ice have in control again.

"You guys; Let's back to Yuki Village said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shinoa, Nova, Shigure, Athrun, Edge, Shin, Misaki, Jiro and Kazuya".

It takes Ice and friends one week to get back to Yuki Village.

"Ice, Shin, Misaki, Nova, Shinoa, Edge and Athrun; Where have you guys been for the last week said Izanagi". "We were at the Akuhei's base said Ice, Nova, Shin, Edge, Misaki, Athrun and Shinoa". "You guys; explain yourselves said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi said Ice, Nova, Shin, Edge, Misaki, Athrun and Shinoa".

Ice and friends told Izanagi what happened at the Akuhei's base.

"Ice; I'm so happy that you are alive said Izanagi". "Izanagi; What happened to Mephiles said Ice". "Ice; I banished Mephiles form the planet said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi said Ice". "Ice; I want you to protect this planet while I'm gone said Izanagi". "Izanagi; where are you going said Ice". "Ice; I'm going to place between life and death said Izanagi". "Okay Izanagi and good bye said Ice". "Good bye Ice said Izanagi".

After Izanagi lefted

"Hey Ice; Can I ask you something said Shinoa". "Sure you can I Shinoa said Ice". "Ice; I want you to watch over my descendants said Shinoa". "Okay Shinoa; I will said Ice". "Thank you so much Ice said Shinoa". "You are welcome Shinoa said Ice". "Hey Ice; All of us are going to travel the world said Edge, Nova, Misaki, Shin, Kazuya, Shigure, Jiro and Athrun". "Good luck you guys said Ice". "Thanks Ice and good bye said Edge, Nova, Misaki, Shin, Kazuya, Shigure, Jiro and Athrun". "You guys are welcome and goodbye said Ice".

198 years later.

"Hey Ice; It is been 198 years since we have been in the same body said Zenrus". "I know that Zenrus said Ice". "Ice; Darkness and Light are calling you said Zenrus". "Okay Zenrus said Ice".

Back in the present.

"And that is my story. said Ice". "Ice; I can ask you something said Kazuma". "Sure you can Kazuma said Ice". "I'm the reincarnation of Zenaku said Kazuma". "Yes Kazuma said Ice". "Hey Ice; who are our ancesters said Shark, Dark, Light, Darkness and Kazuma". "Shark; your ancestor was Misaki. Dark; your ancestor was Shin. Darkness, Light and Kazuma; your guys ancestor was Shinoa said Ice". "Okay Ice said Shark, Dark, Light, Darkness and Kazuma". "I will see you guys later said Ice".

After Ice lefted.

"So that was Ice's past said Zero". "It took Ice five hour to tell us his story said Phantom and Harpuia". "That story was very interesting said Luna and Ciel". "You guys; Let's go to the park where Amy and the kids are at said Shark and Dark". "Okay Shark and Dark said Light, Ciel, Darkness, Luna, Black Doom, Sonic, Shadow, Kazuma, Zero, Phantom, Night and Harpuia".

Meanwhile with Ice at his base.

"Hey Zenrus; It wrong to be evil said Ice". "No it is not Ice said Zenrus". "Okay Zenrus said Ice". "Ice; What are we going to next said Zenrus". "Zenrus; I'm going to revive Mephiles, Fang and Seelkadoom said Ice". "Okay Ice said Zenrus".

Next Time on Dark Adventure OVA 4 Battle of Gods.

"Seelkadoom; we need to escape from this place said Fang".

"Okay Fang said Seelkadoom".

To be Continued in Dark Adventure OVA 4 Battle of Gods.

Ice, Shark, Luna, Light, Darkness, Night, Dark, Kazuma, Alisha, Shiro, Yuto, Shion, Ibuki, Aichi, Shin, Kira, Kaito, Kaze, Edge, Shigure, Kazuya, Rose, Kyoko, Athrun, Misaki, Zenrus, Zenaku, Oblivion, Rin, Fang and Shinoa are copyrighted to me.

Shadow, Sonic, Black Doom, Amy and Mephiles are copyrighted Sega.

Zero, Phantom, Copy X, Harpuia, Fefnir, Ciel and Leviathan are copyrighted to Capmon.

Seelkadoom The Hedgehog is copyrighted to MidNightMaren.


End file.
